Despedidas
by K.B Ayami Malfoy
Summary: Nunca supo lo que en verdad sintió por el Uchiha, se decía a si misma que era "Un Amor positivo" ¿En verdad lo era? "Poco a poco se iba dando cuenta que la imagen que tenía de él en su mente no era más que la que ella quería."


_Mi primer SasuIno, creía que la primera vez que iba a escribir algo de Naruto sería un SasuSaku, pero aquí estoy con esta "pareja". Aclaraciones: No es un fic como ellos de pareja. Trato de relatar algunos hechos desde la vista de Ino y sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke. Mostrando en sí, que tanto ella como Sakura, esos sentimientos de amor, por lo menos al principio son egoístas y superficiales. Espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios._

_._

* * *

.

.

Dicen que el primer amor no se olvida, que queda grabada en nuestra mente y nuestro corazón por el resto de nuestras vidas, pues eso mismo odiaba ella. Deseaba poder olvidar lo que alguna vez sintió por él. El dolor que albergaba su corazón era tan duro que la hacía llorar a mares. Siempre supo que era un amor platónico o eso se imaginaba, se convencía a si misma que ese sentimiento pasaría en un año, quizás dos. Pero vamos, ya habían pasado tres años y aún cada vez que escuchaba su nombre no podía evitar sentir algo dentro de ella. ¿Cariño? ¿Aprecio? ¿Amor? Ni ella misma sabe, pero eso estaba ahí y no se iría.

Hubo una ocasión en que odio a Sasuke Uchiha por hacer que su amistad con Sakura se rompiera, ¿De qué tenía la culpa? ¿De enamorarse? Por eso mismo nunca le dijo sobre él. Para ella, la amistad era más importante que un chico que no le hacía caso. "Que tonta eres" pensó una vez hacia su amiga. Pero ella era orgullosa y no dejaría que eso la destrozara, sabía que algún día ella se daría cuenta de su error y vendría a pedir perdón. Estaba segura. Después de todo, ella era su única amiga.

El tiempo pasó y lo que creó nunca sucedió, la enemistad con Sakura se volvió más fuerte, ¿Qué más da? Si ella quería guerra, lo tendría. Y ahora que su ex amiga se volvió su rival podría luchar por su amor platónico. Sasuke Uchiha. Estaban en la misma clase, así que sería más fácil. O eso pensaba. Cada vez que intentaba acercarse a él, respondía con monosílabas o bien daba media vuelta y se marchaba. Su actitud se volvió más fría luego de la matanza del clan. Sintió dolor por él. Se trató de poner en su lugar para entenderlo. Pero nunca pudo.

Sasuke siempre fue un niño solitario, ni cuando su familia estaba viva vio alguna vez a una persona a la cual se podría considerar como "amigo" del Uchiha. Para él, todos eran estorbos y más las mujeres. Lo entendía bien, la mayoría de ellas solo podían pronunciar una palabra al estar a su lado. Era increíble, ella podría entablar una perfecta conversación de diferentes temas, pero él se negaba. Eso la irritaba. Era la chica más hermosa y popular de la escuela, perfectas calificaciones, de un clan prestigioso y sobre todo no era como las otras que se derretían tan solo al ver que él decía "Hm" o cualquier otra palabra. No, Ino Yamanaka podía mantener perfectamente el control aunque por dentro estuviera así.

Caprichosa, orgullosa, una niña de papá. En fin, se le podía poner muchos términos pero ella era consciente de eso y estaba conforme. Lo aceptaba y no iba a cambiar. Aún tenía la firme idea de que de esa manera podía conquistar el corazón de aquel chico solitario. Aquel día elegirían los equipos con sus entrenadores, ella sabía que estaría con él. Ambos eran de buenas calificaciones, era lógico que estuvieran juntos. Al salir de su casa se encontró con Sakura, intercambiaron palabras y nuevamente compitieron por él. Frunció el ceño cuando le ganó el lugar que deseaba, ahora se conformaba por ver lo que según ella era su "el bello perfil".

Los equipos fueron formados, ella quedó junto con Shikamaru Nara y Choji Akimichi, dos simplemente _estorbos_, que ironía, ahora podía entender completamente a Sasuke cuando se refería a gente molesta. Aceptaba que con ellos podía hacer un gran equipo, pero no, ella quería estar con Sasuke. Quería conquistarlo con sus habilidades. Sakura volvió a ganar, quedó en el mismo equipo que él junto a Naruto Uzumaki. Recordó como enfureció llegando a casa, pateó las cosas de su habitación y tiró a la basura el listón rojo que alguna vez le regaló a quien fue su mejor amiga. Que mal agradecida, si no hubiera sido por su ayuda ella no hubiera llegado hacia ahí. Toda esa confianza que tiene es gracias a ella. Bien dicen que le das la mano a alguien y te toma el pie para hacerte caer. Pero no se dejaría vencer, no. Le demostraría que es la mejor, la mejor ninja y la mejor chica para Sasuke.

Si bien recuerda una de las primeras conversaciones que tuvo con su nuevo equipo, estaban en una pequeña azotea admirando el lugar mientras almorzaban, Ino suspiró como por quinta o sexta vez al ver a sus compañeros. Un chico que solo quiere descansar y otro que no para de comer.

-_¿Por qué me tocó con ustedes? Se supone que soy una de las mejores de la clase, debería estar junto con Sasuke-kun._

Shikamaru volteó los ojos murmurando su típica frase para ella _"Que problemática."_

-_Já, Sasuke-kun podría vencerlos de tan solo un movimiento- _sonrió con orgullo al nombrarlo. Siempre lo defendía aunque no lo estuvieran insultando, lo comparaba con los demás aunque no estuvieran hablando de él. En fin, para ella, era su tema favorito.- _Siento pena por él, estar con esos dos perdedores, estoy segura que en dos días irá con Iruka-sensei para pedir que lo cambien y claro, ahí estaré yo._

Choji la miró por un momento antes de volver con su bolsa de frituras, se metió unas cuantas a la boca antes de hablar.

_-Pero Ino, los equipos son de tres. Quedaríamos incompletos._

Shikamaru pasó de la conversación recostándose un rato en el suelo de manera, no tenía ganas de discutir con la terca rubia. Ya era mucho escuchar sus alaridos todos los días a cada rato. No, él quería tener un poco de paz de vez en cuando.

-_¿Y…? Ambos somos los mejores, estaremos bien solo nosotros dos.- _masculló Ino recargándose en el barandal del lugar donde estaban. Estaba cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido ¿Es que acaso no la creían capaz?-

Curiosamente fueron elegidos ambos equipos para las pruebas, claro, ella demostró ser una gran ninja durante todo este tiempo; era lógico que pasara. Lo extraño fue que el equipo de Sasuke también estuviera, no decía que no eran buenos, pero tan solo por tener al poseedor del kyuubi los ponía en mala fama, además… ¿Sakura? ¿Tan fuerte se había hecho para que su maestro los considerara? Eso tenía que verlo.

Siempre consideró a Sakura su amiga, el que se volvieran rivales por algo tan tonto hacía que la odiara, además de insistir con el chico que amabas querían de una manera ridícula, al parecer no lo conocía bien y es que para conquistar el corazón del Uchiha se necesitaba más que una cara bonita, ella sabía que había más posibilidades que la ganadora tendría que ser hermosa, inteligente y una hábil ninja. O eso creía. Cuando vio que fue atacada por los de la aldea del Sonido junto con su equipo decidió ayudar, era su oportunidad para demostrarles a ambos lo buena que era.

_Fue en esa pequeña batalla donde la rivalidad y el odio con Sakura se volvieron solo simples palabras._

_Y donde la admiración y amor que sentía por Sasuke se volvieron… miedo y confusiones._

S_asuke Uchiha_

_La persona que, a pesar de lo que pasó en esa prueba, sigue queriendo._

Llámenla tonta, niña, lo que sea. Pero lucharía hasta el final por él. Estaba decidida que hasta no verlo junto a ella o bien, junto a otra no descansaría.

Cuando vio a Sasuke pelear, su corazón no paraba de latir, se sintió insignificante ante él. Gritaba su nombre de emoción cada vez que veía como él tenía ventaja sobre su rival. Lo animaba desde lejos.

_-Que problemática eres, Ino_- expresó Shikamaru al ver la emoción de la rubia, recibiendo un buen golpe por parte de ella.

Al final, Sasuke fue vencedor como ella lo predijo, quería ir hacia él para abrazarlo y felicitarlo, pero tuvieron que llevarlo al médico para revisar que estuviera bien… Nuevamente sintió esa energía oscura alrededor de él. Como aquella en el bosque. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Acaso él…? Negó, debieron ser imaginaciones suyas. Haría un arreglo floral y se lo daría, como una muestra de su apoyo y felicitaciones. Tendría que empezar a marcar territorio.

Desde que supo que Sakura había pasado la primera prueba y como se mostró ante esa chica de la aldea del Sonido, tenía ganas de hacer un combate con ella, pero solo eran palabras y pensamientos. Hasta ese momento. Al ver ambos nombres en la pantalla la hacían recordar cada momento de su pasado con ella hasta llegar al lugar donde decidió dejar su amistad por un chico.

La pelea duró mucho, o eso sintió ella. La gente de pronto se calló y se limitaba a observar o hacer otras cosas, podía usar un jutsu y acabaría con ella… ¿Por qué no lo hacía? ¿Por qué correspondía a los ataques físicos de Sakura, nada más? Estaba segura que Asuma-sensei pensaba lo mismo, ella estaba por encima de rival. Su límite llegó cuando escuchó aquellas palabras de Sakura, cuando logró esquivar su Transferencia de mentes, su paciencia se había agotado, en cualquier momento podía dar por finalizada la batalla y quedar empatada, decidió hacer lo mismo que ella hizo la otra vez, tomó la kunai y se deshizo de su largo cabello rubio. Escuchó las exclamaciones de su equipo, sabían que estaba muy enojada y ahora no tendría compasión sin importar el pasado.

_Y logró._

Creyó haber vencido, tenía posesión de su cuerpo totalmente, ahora solo era cuestión de hacer que se rinda y así poder ganar. Al final ella seguía siendo la maestra… o eso pensó hasta que su _alumna_ logró vencerla rompiendo el jutsu con mente, eso hizo que se enfureciera más y volviera la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo hasta que ambas quedaron sin energías. Que patética era, terminó siendo empate. Lo único que bueno era que… Sasuke no había visto la batalla.

Konoha estuvo de luto. El amado Hokage había fallecido luchando en la batalla. Y con eso… una nueva era iba a empezar.

Si le preguntaras diez razones por el cual estaba enamorada de Sasuke serían…

1.- Es el chico más guapo de la aldea. Por lo menos a sus ojos, no negaba que había otros chicos, pero el porte que tenía hacía que la rubia se estremeciera cada vez que lo veía. Sí, para ella Sasuke Uchiha era el más guapo.

2.- Es el chico más popular de la aldea. Quizás por ser el sobreviviente o ser un Uchiha, pero en todos lados se conocía su nombre y apellido, a donde iba notaba las miradas de las personas sobre él. Celos, le daba muchos celos cada vez que una chica lo veía con ojo de _"amor"._

3.- Es el sobreviviente del clan Uchiha. Motivo por el cual es popular. Los rumores crecían alrededor de él y como es que fue que sobrevivió a la horrible matanza creada por su hermano. ¿Pero que más daba para ella? Era un punto que no le importaba pero tenía en cuenta.

4.- Tiene objetivos. Si comparamos a Sasuke con Shikamaru son muy distintos en eso al punto de vista de Ino, estaba consciente de los ideales y deseos del Uchiha, y creía firmemente en ellos, eso hacía que se sintiera atraída a él. Cuando quiere algo, hace lo que sea por eso. Como ella.

5.- No es cursi, algo que no le gustaba a ella era las cosas melosas. No, ella necesitaba un chico con el que podría estar a gusto. O eso creía… no era consciente de la verdadera actitud de Sasuke.

6.- Él… ambos estaban en el mismo rango de popularidad entre ambos sexos opuestos.

7.- Era un reto que debía tener.

8.- Era… el chico más guapo.

9.- Sasuke era popular.

10.- Ya no tenía otras ideas.

Bien, pero estaba enamorada de él. Y les demostraría a todos que Ino Yamanaka iba a ser la ganadora de esto.

Su corazón se destrozó con su partida, él no tenía que demostrar nada. Sabía lo duro que era enfrentarse a su hermano, sabía que ese era su deseo. Pero estaban todos ellos, sus amigos ¿No? Se habían vuelto todos una clase de amigos… algo que ella creyó que nunca pasaría. Así que… ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Qué habían hecho mal? Lo quería de vuelta, sonó egoísta, pero quería que se olvidara de esa venganza que lo único que traería, sería más dolor para él. Amaba a los chicos con sus objetivos firmes, pero ahora desearía que él rompiera esa regla y desistiera. Pero eso, nunca llegó.

La mente le dio vueltas por semanas, lo único que hacía era atender la florería de su familia. Los sentimientos que albergaba estaban revueltos. ¿Ahora qué pasaría? ¿Serían enemigos? Pero… si mataba a Itachi, eso lo volvería alguna especie de héroe, antes recibiría regaños de la Hokage Tsunade, pero luego lo recompensaría por eso. Sí, eso la animaba. Cuando Sasuke vuelva, significa que mató a un Akatsuki. Eso es que se volvió más fuerte y su popularidad incrementaría. Adiós a los rechazos por parte de los ancianos. Sasuke sería posiblemente el próximo Hokage. Sí, es lo que pensaba Ino en ese entonces. O lo que se hacía creer para dejar de llorar por su partida.

Ni cuando se fue, dejó de quererlo. De vez en cuando su mente se desconectaba del mundo real y se iba a sus propios pensamientos, donde Sasuke volvía a la aldea y se enamora de ella. Un simple cuento de hadas que se inventó un día de entrenamiento. Cuándo el sentimiento por una persona dura más de un dos años ¿Ya es amor? ¿U Obsesión? No sabía cómo llamarlo a lo que sentía. Algo problemático, diría Shikamaru si le preguntase. ¿Cómo se sentirá Sakura? ¿Igual que ella o peor? Recuerda que la vio deprimida por días, lloraba todo el rato y ella solo se aguantaba las ganas de hacer lo mismo y se limitaba a abrazarla.

Sasuke era un rompe corazones.

Pero no de esos de las películas.

Si no, uno cruel e insensible.

Poco a poco se iba dando cuenta que la imagen que tenía de él en su mente no era más que la que ella quería. Creyó que era como aquellos chicos que veía en las películas, el frío e inexpresivo que solo necesitaba el amor de una chica para volverse lo que soñaba. El chico perfecto. Su novio ideal. Cuando supo que había sido degradado a criminal rango S, no aguantó y lloró enfrente de sus amigos.

_-¿Por qué está pasando eso?_-preguntó con el rostro tapado por sus manos. Tenten daba suaves golpes en su espalda para confortarla. Y Choji estaba a su lado tratando de que dejara de llorar. No quería escuchar nada más, era suficiente dolor todo eso. Independientemente de sus sentimientos hacia él, era su amigo. O para ella lo era. Su primer amor sobre todo. El chico al que nunca pudo conquistar y perdió sin tenerlo.

Escuchó la voz de Kiba diciendo que dejara de llorar. Ella quería, pero le dolía demasiado, su deseo ahora no era que volviera a la aldea, si no que se fuera muy lejos de ahí. No quería encontrárselo. Estaba tan confundida que no sabría qué haría si lo tuviera enfrente. No era capaz de matarlo, eso estaba segura. Ni porque atacara a sus amigos, lo haría.

_"Amor positivo"_

¿De verdad lo era?

¿Era un amor positivo?

Ella sabía que no, pero ¿Por qué pensaba en él cada vez que recordaba esa frase? ¿Por qué no en otro? Sai, Kiba, Shikamaru. Cualquiera fiel a la aldea es un _amor positivo._ Sasuke Uchiha, era solo un peligro para todos. Y tomó la decisión.

De a partir de ahora, para ella el nombre de él solo sería pasado. Un simple amor de infancia o de verano. De aquellos que ves a primera vista y te enamoras, pero acabando la estación te olvidas y no lo vuelves a ver más. Lucharía con cualquier enemigo sin importar qué. Nadie se volvería a burlar de ella. Sería reconocida por todo mundo. Ese era su nuevo objetivo.

_Por su padre_.

Aquel hombre que sacrificó su vida por la aldea, su muerte no sería en vana, no dejaría que por un sentimiento de niños destruya lo que hasta ahora han luchado todos los ninjas de la aldea. Su decisión estaba tomada, tardaría quizás un rato en poder olvidarse lo que alguna vez fue aquel chico. Pero lo haría. Si Sakura pudo hacerlo, ella no se quedaría atrás, le demostraría que ella también pudo salir adelante y es más, ser mejor que ella.

Es egoísta.

Mimada.

Orgullosa.

Pero era Ino Yamanaka.

Desde que la guerra empezó se despidió de todo lo que le atormentaba de su pasado, se despidió de él. Si le preguntase qué siente en este momento al verlo enfrente a sus ojos… podría responder algo simple.

_Nada._

Aunque sabe que en el fondo de su corazón, nunca pudo deshacer ese sentimiento tonto. Y luego de tanto tiempo y de decirse a sí misma que dejaría de estar enamorada de él. Sabe muy bien que aún siente algo por él.

¿Amor?

¿Obsesión?

¿Cariño?

No lo sabe. Solo que… se traicionó a si misma de no poder despedirse de él.

.

* * *

_Ya pueden ir con los tomatazos o lo que sea, principalmente por el final. Traté de ponerme en el lugar de Ino para saber lo que se siente. Fue en parte fácil y a la vez no, Ino para mí, es una chica cuyo sentimiento solo se basa en estereotipos hacia Sasuke, solo una fan que a diferencia de las demás, ella junto con Sakura tuvo oportunidad de conocerlo mejor y así confundir sus sentimientos diciendo que es amor. No sabemos qué pensó ella al verlo de nuevo, pero supuse que fue un vuelco en su corazón. Espero que les haya gustado y comenten todas su críticas. Si todo va bien, quizás me anime a escribir otro OS de Naruto, no sé. Quizás SasuSaku SakuNaru (No yaoi), DeiIno… soy abierta a propuestas._

_Así que nos vemos._

_K.B Ayami Malfoy_

_PD. Perdón por alguna que otra falta que haya tenido por ahí. _


End file.
